The invention relates to a vehicle wheel for utility vehicles, with 15° tapered rim for tubeless tires and a wheel disk connected with the tapered rim, wherein the tapered rim has a rim drop center, an outer rim shoulder, a cylindrical transition part (ledge) which is arranged between the rim drop center and the outer rim shoulder, and wherein, between the cylindrical transition part and the outer nm shoulder, a rim section with a transition bevel is located in which a valve port for receiving a valve is provided.
Utility vehicles relate in this invention to vehicles used for transportation of heavy loads or passengers, and provided with a tapered rim. Examples include in addition to trucks also trailers (trailers or semi-trailers) or buses.
Vehicle wheels constructed this way and having a valve on the outside, i.e. with a valve shaft which for inflating the tire with air is not guided through the ventilation bore of the disk, are shortly identified as ALV-wheels.
Truck wheels with external valve are known for example from EP 0701911 B1 or EP 1106388 B1, wherein a hump is provided according to EP 0701911. A hump is a bulge extending on and around the vehicle shoulder so as to be able to prevent movement of the tires in direction of the drop center, when the tire loses air. In ALV-wheels in accordance with the afore-mentioned patent, the hump serves essentially for creating the required space for receiving the valve in radial direction.
In recent years, ALV-wheels encounter in the field phenomena which imply increasing stress on the rim, in particular in the transition zone between hump and ledge.
The construction in accordance with EP 1106388 B1 does not have a hump, but a so-called safety region, i.e. an essentially cylindrical section (mini ledge) between the outer rim shoulder and a transition bevel to the cylindrical transition part (ledge).
EP 2036742 A1 shows a hump-free ALV construction. The rim includes hereby however exclusively (starting from the front side) of the following elements: bead, front or outer rim shoulder, ledge, drop center, rear rim shoulder, bead. The valve can be inserted in the region between center of the tire seat up to the starting radius of the rim drop center. For that purpose, the valve seat is locally impressed in the rim geometry.
This construction has, however, disadvantages, that is:                As a result the impression, the adjacent tire seat and ledge regions can be partially deformed;        The tire base can be damaged by the exposed valve;        The diameters for ledge and drop center are of relatively great size because of the absence of the transition element, resulting in added weight of rim and disk.        
Truck disk wheels are subject to a trend for increasingly greater load-carrying capacity with simultaneously improved wheel service life and reduced weight.